


you'll always be

by chennuwu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, dream ot7, dreams are caring brothers, jisung being the cutest maknae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chennuwu/pseuds/chennuwu
Summary: " you'll always be our maknae, jisung-ah "





	you'll always be

**Author's Note:**

> okay hi! take this fluffy yet angsty one-shot i wrote just because :>
> 
>  
> 
> jokes aside, jisung will always be dream's maknae no matter if a new younger member is added or anything <3 he's just really precious to us uwu 
> 
> and i left the " meeting " up to your imagination so have fun blooming your creativity in it hehe :3
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated <3

jisung tried to smile, _keyword: tried_ , as he hears the news regarding nct dream.

 

he doesn't even know if the 00' will graduate because the company isn't giving any further notice about them.

 

" jisung? " he was snapped out from his daydream by a soft poke to his cheeks in which he turned to look at the person.

 

" chenle, i told you to stop doing that, " he grumbled in mock annoyance, making the older snort.

 

" yeah, right sungie, who was the one who came into jaemin hyung's room and asks for cheek kisses? " chenle teased, a small smirk on his face.

 

and jisung could only cough in embarassment as his manager heard it.

 

" you asshole, "

 

" _love you too_ jisungie, "

 

 

 

as both of them met up with the other members in the company's van, jisung was pulled in by jaemin, for him to sit next to the older.

 

" missed me hyung? " jisung snorts when the other nodded with a pout.

 

" missed my baby _jisungie_ , " jaemin cooed, leaning forward to plant a kiss on the younger's chubby cheeks, earning a collective set of groans from the members.

 

" na jaemin, you just ate sushi, " renjun deadpan, making jisung wiped his cheek furiously.

 

" oh my god, jisung you smell like crabmeat, " jeno laughed, having to hide his face behind his palms to avoid the death stare from jaemin.

 

" jaemin hyung! "

 

" jisung, i'm sorry, "

 

 

 

half an hour later, after jaemin have continuously apologized to jisung for making his cheek smelling like cheap crabmeat, the group finally reached the burger cafe for brunch.

 

choosing a secluded side at the far end of the shop, haechan and renjun went and order for the rest.

 

as they all talk and laugh over incidents that happened the past few days, the youngest of the group just opt to listen and just admire his brothers.

 

" jisung? why are y- you're _crying_? " jeno was the one to point out, his thumb already stroking against the younger's apple cheeks. \

 

upon hearing that jisung was crying, the conversation came to a halt and all attention was focused on the boy.

 

" h-huh? no, " he tried to reassure them but he felt the obvious droplet of tear rolling down his cheeks.

 

" okay guys, the foods he- wait, sungie why are you crying? " haechan asked in worry before placing down the food of tray and then proceeds to kneel down to be eye level with the younger.

 

renjun ushered jaemin further into the booth so he could be opposite of jisung, grabbing a hold of his hand and giving it a light squeeze.

 

" i don't know _why_ i'm crying, hyung, " jisung whispered

 

and yes, he really doesn't know why he's crying.

 

he was just looking at his member's and embracing the surge of warmth in his heart when he hears them laugh.

 

" does it have to do with the meeting just now? " chenle asked softly, his hand coming up to jisung's hair to brush the stray piece of hair from his eyes.

 

and when he sees the slight nod from the younger, he immediately stood up from his position beside jeno to go to jisung and bringing him into a hug.

 

" jisung-ah i told you to not think about it, didn't i? " chenle mumbled it to the crown of the boy's head.

 

and even if it was meant to come out muffled, the rest could hear it crystal clear.

 

haechan who was now standing next to the hugging duo could see how jisung was gripping the back of chenle's sweater tightly as the youngest sobs into his best friend's chest.

 

renjun, jeno, and jaemin who stays seated could only look at each other in worry.

 

" jisung, it isn't confirmed yet. please don't overthink, it hurts me to see you crying like this, " chenle breathes out and renjun could hear how his voice cracked at the end.

 

" but, they sound _so, so_ sure chenle, " jisung cried into his chest

 

" it's okay jisung, just breathe for me, "

 

and soon enough the sounds of sobbing slowly turns into light sniffles and then jisung was pulling away from the hug, eyes were swollen and tearstained cheeks.

 

" you okay now, ji? " jaemin asked, making the younger nods with a small smile on his face.

 

chenle just sat back on his seat, wiping away his tears with the sleeves of the sweater before calling them out to eat.

 

even when they're already halfway through their meal, the prior incident pushed aside and replaced with laughter and sarcastic remarks, jisung _just_ couldn't push away the small tingling feeling of anxiety.

 

" hyungs, " he starts off,

 

" hmm? " renjun answered, shushing jeno and haechan who were arguing over the ketchup.

 

" i'll always be your maknae right? " jisung asked, eyes cast downwards and he could already feel an impending breakdown coming.

 

a few seconds passed before a finger tilts his chin up and he's faced to face with the member's face who had smiles etched on it.

 

" you'll _always_ be our maknae, jisung-ah "


End file.
